Alphabetical
by CeruleanKiss
Summary: Justa buncha lengthy-ish one-shots (going in alphabetical order) of an adorable fox yokai and his master being fluffy-touchy-feeling and/or argumentative and sour to each other. Ahh, what else is new?
1. A' is for Articulation

**A**rticulation

...

Two figures walked through the halls of Mikage Shrine, one scuttling about wildly and the other lost in thought and trudging sluggishly.

"I really have so much homework to do... *sigh* and I'm not even caught up in my godly duties either!"

Nanami Momozono, a petite human girl who also owns the title of land god of the Mikage Shrine, mumbled to herself and slowly maneuvered down the hall towards her room. Her deep sighs made it eminent enough that she was not in the brightest of moods.

Meanwhile, a white-haired boy was moving about happily to himself, acting like a child and running about with the mop, (which he was supposed to be using to clean the floors) pretending he was fighting off ninjas with the end of the stick.

Suddenly, he turned around, his mop swinging out as he grunted and made a sort of 'hi-ya!' sound, and all too late his eyes widened as he caught the girl dawdling in the hallway with the end of his make-shift weapon.

"OOF!"

"N-NANAMI!"

"Owww..."

The snake familiar immediately flew into a series of apologies and sweet gestures, even going as far as to kiss the brunette's hands and feet as she knelt on the floorboards of the shrine, rubbing the side of her face with a hand.

"Mizuki, it's fine..." The girl reassured, and the snake boy glanced up at her with tearful bright green eyes.

"Oh! Nanami!" He cried, and then he was crushing her to the floor in an overwhelming hug, his teardrops hitting her pale cheeks. "I'm so, SO sorry!"

"Oi! What's going on in here-"

The silver-haired boy stopped mid-sentence to one-handedly heave the white-haired boy off of his master and throw him into the wall. He was then suddenly kneeling beside Nanami, his eyes flashing over the reddened spot on her face that she was trying to cover up.

"It's swelling. What happened?"

"Eep!" Mizuki rushed quickly into his room, slamming the door behind him with a slight 'bang!'

"Tomoe..." Nanami looked up at her fox familiar with big, innocent brown eyes.

She quickly bonked him on the head with her fist.

"Don't throw Mizuki around! How many times have I told you not to overreact like that?!"

Tomoe sneered and barked back;

"That wasn't overreacting! He was lying on top of you!"

"That was apart of his apology!"

"Apology?" Tomoe's face suddenly went blank.

"Yeah, he was apologizing for hitting me in the face with a mop- hey!"

Nanami had gone unnoticed for a moment, as the wild fox stood up and pushed himself into Mizuki's room. There was a shrieking sound... and then not much followed after that. Swiftly, and as if nothing had happened, the man then emerged from the room, sliding the door silently behind him and brushing off his hands in two easy slaps before turning his beautiful eyes down on the girl still kneeling on the floor.

"Let's get you some ice." He said, and then his tail flicked past her face as he turned and walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

Nanami stood up to follow, wanting to peek into Mizuki's room first to see if he was okay, but then Tomoe was suddenly grabbing her wrist and forcibly dragging her with him.

"Leave him. The stupid snake is, er, resting."

"Ler go Tomoer." Nanami mumbled, and then her eyes widened and she reached a hand up to touch her now-incredibly-swelled cheek; though Tomoe was quick to slap her hand away as he seated her at the counter.

"Don't touch it." He sighed, shaking his head as he walked to the freezer to take out an ice pack of some sort. "That damned idiot... he was probably playing around again..." He mumbled to himself.

"Ee wazzin hish fah-woolt." Nanami tried to say, but winced when she saw Tomoe's glaring eyes and felt the pain as she moved her jaw and worked her mouth.

"Here, keep still." He said, leaning forward to scrutinize her injury. He'd make that snake pay even worse for this as soon as the fool regained consciousness again, that was for sure. Nanami's poor skin was reddened and assuming the purplish hue of a bruise, and it looked highly painful with all the swelling. He raised the ice pack.

"Hold this to your face, it will make the swelling go down."

Nanami obeyed, taking the icy thing from his hands and tentatively pressing it to her skin. She winced out of pain and from the pure and sudden cold touch hitting her sore face.

"Therks Termoe."

"You know, you should really learn to articulate your words better." He teased, in all seriousness with his face.

Her eyes narrowed. "Shert up, Termoe."

"Ah, but Nanami. Proper enunciate is key in communication." He wagged a finger in a teacher-like way.

He promptly earned a smack on the arm from her, her face flushing as she shook her head.

"I knorw! Itsh not loik I kin tawlk norwamal with ma face awl swerlled up!"

"Nanami."

She gave him a weary glance. He looked a tad amused right now.

"Whawt..."

Tomoe smiled slyly, his eyebrows arching in amusement.

"You're cute... even if you can't speak properly."

The girl blinked repetitively as if she had something caught in her eye. After his sudden sweet and unexpected words, and that silly look of amused... loving... _something_ on his face, she found herself surprised both pleasantly, and genuinely. Sometimes, he could just say something so perfectly that she thought it might not be real, and she just imagined it.

Only when the pain in her cheek throbbed into her senses, did she realize she wasn't imagining.

"Termoe... I ruv yah." She smiled, though most of it was hidden by the ice pack held at her injury.

It was his turn to stare at her now.

"Tch." The familiar turned his head away from the girl, unable to help the small blush that was caused by her cute, slurred words.

* * *

**A/N: See that leeetle box below? Review review review! If you'd like to :) **

**Flames are A-okay here. **

**Same goes for their opposite: constructive criticism! **

**I'm good with both. I just like to hear what's on my viewer's minds.**

**~Good day to you sirs and damsels!~**

**CK :***


	2. B' is for Bravado

_Bravado: a pretentious, swaggering display of courage_

* * *

**B**ravado

...

"Do you ever take a break, you two?"

Nanami walked through the doors after her best-friend-date with Kei and Ami, and as soon as she slid that door open and stepped into the shrine, she saw the mess on the floor before her that would make most girls squeal and take pictures.

Two attractive boys, shouting with their melodic voices and wrestling on the ground, with their robes hanging half-open to expose ample amounts of bare chest that left the teenage mind to wander curiously.

However, after seeing this scene played over so many times, Nanami was no longer curious (okay, that was a lie, maybe she was a little) and also very very sick of the two fighting all of the time, and mostly over something stupid and unimportant.

"The damn snake started it!" Tomoe said, getting up upon hearing Nanami.

Mizuki, however, stayed on the floor. He lifted a leg swiftly, and tripped the fox up. Meanwhile, Tomoe, who had been trying to readjust his kimono in a proper way, tripped up because of this and fell atop the other boy. The two immediately started up again, with the snake familiar laughing and holding his arms protectively over his face and the fox familiar growling and scraping with his clawed fingertips.

"That's ENOUGH!"

The two were forced to stop immediately at her words.

"GET UP!"

They both stood up.

"NOW APOLOGIZE FOR WHATEVER IDIOTIC THING CAUSED THIS!"

"Sorry snake." Tomoe spat.

"Sorry Tomoe... hmf." Mizuki pouted, turning his head away.

"Both of you, go to your rooms." Nanami sighed, rubbing her temples.

"But, Nanami-" Tomoe started.

"Just go."

The two left her, finally, in peace. To stand alone in the hallway, that is.

"I'm... kind of hungry." She openly complained, and hurried to the kitchen for some food.

However, since Tomoe had seemed to not yet make dinner... well, there was none. Prepared, that is. And she was too lazy (and inexperienced with food, cooking, really anything that had to do with preparing something edible) to whip something up herself.

So that's when she found herself in front of the door of Tomoe's room.

"Uh... Tomoe?"

"Let me guess," The voice from inside said. "Need me to make you dinner?"

"Get out here."

Seconds later, the door slid open and he was standing there, sipping tea (where did he always seem to get tea? did it appear for him out of thin air or something? And then Mizuki had his stash of sake always around somewhere...) and staring at her with a very smug smile.

"Yes, Nanami?"

She flung the tea out of his hand in an effort to get that smug smile off of his face. Also, she was irritated, and hungry.

The smug smile DID vanish.

"I'll be the one cleaning that up later, you know." He growled with a frown.

"Make me dinner." She said, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

He raised his brow.

"Be a little less pushy and I will."

"You know what, I don't even care if I'm being rude. Tomoooeeuuggghhh..." She suddenly whined. "JUST MAKE ME SOME FOOD!"

He had no choice but to rush into the kitchen, under her command. He snarled when she joined him, watching him cutting carrots at the counter.

"What, did you not eat with your friends?"

"We had ice cream."

"Of course you did." He rolled his eyes, pushing up his sleeves again and then continuing his fluid chopping movements.

"What does that mean?!"

"It means you eat ice cream a lot."

"No I don't!"

"Mm. Yes, I think, whenever you go out, actually." He pondered for a moment, and then went to the fridge for Shittake mushrooms.

When he turned to her holding the 'shrooms of doom', as she liked to call them, he smiled slyly at her crestfallen face. She pouted and glared at him dramatically.

"NO."

And he was forced to place them back in the fridge, nearly chucking them clear out the window at the forceful power in her words.

"You're being crabby. They aren't that bad." Tomoe said as he pulled out something different from the fridge.

"They're disgusting!" She stuck out her tongue for emphasis, making a 'yuck' face. The same one she made every other time he brought up the hated mushrooms.

He gave her an odd look though, and then, cocked his head to one side.

"You're being very forceful today." He mused.

She blushed suddenly at the sly look he gave her as he approached her, and before she could turn and run, he had her chin tipped upwards towards him and her arm in his grasp, pulling her closer.

"Forcing me to do so much for you. Do you assume I wouldn't just do it myself anyway?"

"N-no! Lemme go!"

"No."

"LET ME GO."

He pushed off of her like there was an electric shock, and then he was sprawled on the floor as she stood over him. His eyes widened slightly- since when had she become so... forthright? She had never been much of a take-charge girl. Except when it came to extremely serious and important matters that meant a lot to her.

"Stop fighting with Mizuki. Stop thinking I'll let you just get away with it. And DON'T CALL ME CRABBY!" She shrieked, face red the whole time.

That's when he noticed the many bags under her eyes. And the way her hair was a bit ruffled here and there. And her ragged breathing.

Oh, so when she had randomly told him she was going out with her friends today, she had sincerely needed it? He thought it was just for fun but... how had he not noticed how overworked she'd been getting lately? Some familiar he was.

Tomoe was fluently to his feet in seconds, and easily sat her down in a chair. He peered at her closely, and smiled warmly, trying to act his best for her now.

"Only such bravado could come from a cranky Nanami."

She tried to look offended, but then he effectively shut her up with a chaste kiss.

"Now, since the contract was just broken once again," He said, smiling more mischievously now. "I can make you dinner without all of your bossing me around."

She grabbed at his shoulders, kissing him hard on the mouth for herself.

"Nanami!" He gasped when she broke away. It wasn't like her to be so bold.

She only gave him a wry smile of her own.

"Maybe I like bossing you around for once."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, Nanami's being all brash and bold, isn't she? What d'you think? Is it a good look for her?**

**By the tway, I would love it if you reviewed my story! Thanks so much for reading!**

**If you would like to favorite and/or follow me also, that'd be something I'd love too! But only if you enjoy my story, I mean, what's the point if you don't? So if you likey, well, you know... just favorite my story and follow moi.**

**~I will see you, when I write the next one-shot~**

**CK :***


	3. C' is for Cinnamon

**A/N: this one is relatively shorter than the first two**

**still, enjoy! :D**

**p.s this is a kind of random one. I was thinking 'C' while chowing down on a roll, and then I just thought CINNAMON! I don't have the slightest idea why. Maybe cuz cinnamon on rolls is good n' tasty.**

* * *

**C**innamon

...

Tomoe's bright lavender eyes snapped wide open.

There was a smell in the air. Not just any smell- one of his favorite smells that he could sit back and enjoy and relax in the delight of, any time.

And it was coming from somewhere below, wafting through the air towards him like some sort of temptation.

He quickly hopped down from the tree he had perched on for his afternoon nap, landing gracefully on his feet and peering around for the source of this wonderful smell.

That's when he spotted Nanami just ascending the long set of steps leading up to the shrine.

_When did she sneak out? While I was asleep?_

He simply stood there and watched her until she reached the top step and spotted him as well. The two stared at each other a moment, and that's when he noticed the small white paper bag in her hand.

"Nanami." He said, marching over to where she stood. "What's that?"

She blinked at him blankly.

"Wots wot?" Crumbs spilled from her mouth as she spoke.

He raised a skeptic eyebrow, and was quick to snatch the bag from her. Opening the flap, he found that the wonderful smell overwhelmed him as he looked down into the white depths of the doggy bag.

Nanami swallowed so that she could speak properly.

"Oh, it's a pretzel. I went out for a bite with Ami and Kurama."

Tomoe winced at the crow's name, but he said nothing, which set Nanami on edge. All he was doing was staring into the bag. Being unable to help himself, he leaned in a little closer, his face almost stuffed inside of the thing.

"T-Tomoe? Hey, Tomoe? You wanna... try some?"

"What's in it?" He asked, inhaling happily. Ahhh...

"Er, I wanted a cinnamon one..."

He knew the small already though, and quickly reached into the bag and took a nice bite out of the already half-eaten pretzel. It tasted of cinnamon, the dough was too easy to sink his fangs into...

He peered at Nanami when she giggled. She was completely ruining his moment of enjoyment.

"Wot?" He asked, crumbs spilling from his mouth this time.

"Nothing. You just look like you really like it."

His eyebrows sunk down and he scowled.

"So. I love cinnamon."

She blinked at him.

"Oh."

_Yet another thing I don't know about him?! Great. And he does so much for me..._

"I'll have to punish you for leaving without telling me."

"EH?"

_Where did that come from?!_

Tomoe shrugged.

"I'm your familiar. I should know where you are at all times."

"But... what if-" An idea suddenly struck her. "What if I buy you another pretzel tomorrow? We can go to the bakery after school!"

He looked at her. Then stared down at the cinnamon-scented treat in his hand. He stared at that for a while, and then a slow, creepy smile crept onto his face.

"I have a better idea."

He grabbed her hand, dragging her back into the shrine. They found Mizuki asleep cradling a jar of sake on the couch, but Tomoe ignored his fellow familiar and slipped deftly with Nanami into his room. He turned around, pressing her into the wall, and kissed her on the mouth, slipping in his tongue to mingle with hers.

"Mmmft!"

Tomoe broke away and licked his lips. Just as he thought- there was still the remanents of cinnamon left over on her tongue.

_Delicious. _He thought. _Absolutely divine._

"You taste like cinnamon too. I'd rather have you instead of some pretzel."

Nanami's eyes were bright and glazed slightly because of the dreamy kiss, but she suddenly smiled at him.

"You sure?"

He stared at her oddly.

"Yes..."

Suddenly, another bag appeared as she pulled it from behind her back. How had he not noticed it? Then his ears perked forward and his nose twitched as she opened it, and he closed his eyes to the smell of more baked bread and cinnamon.

"Gee Tomoe, cinnamon sure gets you excited..."

His eyes snapped open to meet hers. Then he grabbed the bag from her and suddenly threw it over his shoulder without a care, and his arms snaked around her and he pulled her so close to his body, he could feel her warm breath on his collarbone and her rapid heartbeat thumping against his chest.

"It's not the cinnamon that's doing it."

* * *

**A/N: Cinnamon is yummy. Especially on warm toast, or pretzels, baked bread... Mmm...**

**Flames are accepted, constructive criticism is rejoiced over, and really any type of review leaves me happy and smiling! Please review and I'll send you a million dollars! (though I can't promise that they won't be counterfeit bills...) hehe. ;-)**

**And a good day to you, sirs!**

**And a good day to you, miss's!**

**The letter 'D' one-shot is next! What do you think it'll stand for? Doughnuts? (how do you even spell doughnuts, donuts or doughnuts, which one is it?!) Dogs? Dreams? Doodles? I dunno, guess you'll have to wait to find out!**

**~Later!~**

**CK :***


	4. D' is for Drafts, 'E' is for Efficient

**A/N: hello. enjoy. review. follow. favorite.**

**Oh, and also, if you have any ideas for what you want the later alphabet letters to stand for, please PM me, or leave a review containing your suggestion, just say, like "I want 'T' to stand for Toothpaste." (just an example) and I will mention your name and your suggestion in the Author's Notes and possibly choose to base the chapter off of the word you chose for the letter. **

**Thanks for tuning in!**

* * *

**D**rafts

...

They were sitting in the classroom with the rest of the students. Nanami was seated just below the air duct, and very abruptly, it decided to turn on with a stuttering 'whoosh'. Her head instantly chilled, and the feeling was slowly sinking through her down to her toes.

Tomoe was seated near her, watching the event take place. He himself, being yokai, was incredibly warm. Hot, even. You could say, his blood was practically boiling. His body temperature just reached unnatural heights that a mere human's did not. He sunk back in his seat, watching as the girl started to shiver. His eyes flicked around the room for some sort of way to warm her up, but as she had refused to bring a coat, yet again, today, all he could do was sigh, obviously exasperated by the foolish girl's decision.

And now she'll have to suffer. Or not?

"Hey, T-Tomoe." She whispered to him when the teacher turned away. "Hold m-my hand."

He grabbed her hand and warmed it instantly, a feeling that slowly flooded throughout her body. He was just about to do it even if she didn't tell him to. She was shivering and it was bothering him to new extents.

His face was cold and harsh, though, when he hissed back with gritted teeth; "I told you to bring a coat."

"No you didn't." She corrected. "You said that yesterday."

"I say it every day!"

"Nuh-uh, Tomoe!"

He suddenly squeezed her hand, finding her eyes.

"So you'll bring one tomorrow, right?" His eyes never left hers as he stared on coolly.

"...Fine. But it's not too bad- I'll only need a sweater, not a coat."

"Maybe we should just switch seats."

"You can't feel it? You're close enough to me to practically be underneath the air vent too."

The fox glanced up unenthusiastically. The cold waves of air coming from above blew back his hair just slightly.

"Huh."

"Momozono! Stop holding hands with your boyfriend and pay attention!"

Nanami quickly dropped Tomoes hand and bowed her head to her desk, effectively bonking it on the wood. "Sorry sensei!"

"Teenagers..." The teacher mumbled, and Tomoe leaned back casually in his seat again while Nanami blushed fuchsia and most of the girls in the class sent her death glares.

* * *

**E**fficient

...

Nanami watched her familiars move together, out onto the porch. For once, they weren't fighting, and Mizuki had made some sake that they could share _together,_ after a hard day's work. (Surprising, right?)

The land god sighed contentedly, and moved away from the open door, further into the shade of the house that was her, their, shrine.

She brushed delicate fingertips across the surface of the counter top in the kitchen, smiling as she lifted her hand to see not one speck of anything on her skin. She brushed the same fingers across countless other surfaces, over the wooden cabinets, along the walls as she kept walking along, she even dipped down to brush the floorboards.

Such perfect efficiency could only be carried out by Tomoe. With the help of Mizuki as well, of course.

She stood from her crouch and walked over to the open door again. Watching her fox's tail swish along the boards of the porch and Mizuki's hands press against the boards as well, both of them sitting in such a lazy, laid-back way, it was a serene picture that she wanted to take in right in that moment.

She raised her eyes to the fall day outside. Despite the heavily-leafed, red, gold, and yellow trees, there was not a single fall leaf on the ground. She remembered that image of Tomoe earlier today, the breeze quietly ruffling his hair as he raked over the ground, over the fallen leaves. And then the smooth billowing of his clothing as he spun around, and appeared thereafter with a broom, proceeding to then sweep over the grounds, graceful yet strong in his movements.

So beautiful.

Sometimes, she just had these moments. These silent epiphanies that kept her over and over again being so grateful to her two familiars.

They kept their home clean, and pure, and beautiful.

"Nanami-chan~! What are you doing just standing there?"

The brunette blinked, shaking her head to stare down at her two familiars, who were now looking over at her. Her eyes flickered from Mizuki, with his cheery gaze and happy smile, and then to Tomoe, with his head turned just ever so slightly to the side, his ears tossed her way and twitching a bit because of the breeze, and his lips indulging in the cup held up by his hands, drinking and swallowing more sake with a disinterested look in his eyes.

Yep, her two wonderful familiars.

She smiled, and took a seat in between them, squirming in to fit.

"How much sake do you have there, Mizuki?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, lots and lots!" Mizuki cried, happily dipping back and then forward, putting an arm around her and smiling as his bowl of sake sloshed around.

"Don't make a mess, snake." Tomoe said calmly, taking another sip from his cup.

"Ne, Tomoe, you're bossssy." Mizuki imitated a snake and Nanami giggled, throwing both her arms around the two.

"I love you guys." She sighed happily.

Tomoe's eyes widened at the unexpected comment and his sake nearly spilled onto his robes with her movements, and Mizuki gave a sly grin.

"Hear that, Tomoe? She loves BOTH of us!"

"Shut up, ya damn snake." Tomoe said, growling and turning his head to glare at the other man.

"Ah, and thanks for doing such a good job taking care of our home." The land god smiled wider, leaning her head onto Tomoe's shoulder.

The two familiars stopped their bickering to look at her for a moment.

"Welcome, Nanami-chaaan!" Mizuki sputtered, spilling his sake as he moved to hug her tightly, pulling her away from Tomoe.

"Hey! Don't make a mess after she's just thanked us for keeping this place clean!"

Ah, this was more like how it usually was. She knew the peace wouldn't last long.

* * *

**A/N: I'll just repeat what I said before at the top of the page. **

**review. follow. favorite.**

**If you have any ideas for what you want the later alphabet letters to stand for, please PM me, or leave a review containing your suggestion, just say, like "I want 'T' to stand for Toothpaste." (just an example) and I will mention your name and your suggestion in the Author's Notes and possibly choose to base the chapter off of the word you chose for the letter.**

**Oh, and thanks for tuning in!**

******(Pssst, just so you know, my writing gets better if I receive reviews. I dunno why. But, you know, just so you know... (;**

******~Have a nice day~**

******Let's have a quick inserted 'Aww' moment right here:**

******Tomoe: Nanami, are your hands still cold?**

******Nanami: Yeah, they're freezing!**

******Tomoe: Then I'll warm them for you.**

******Pair: *holds hands***

******Tomoe: Nanami, are your lips cold?**

******Nanami: Umm...**

******Tomoe: They look cold. Let me warm them for you as well...**

******{and now the crowd goes "Aww!"}**

******~BYE!~**

******CK :***


	5. F' is for Fanfiction, 'G' is for Green

**A/N: Quick disclaimer: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita**

**Also, the way I want this story to progress is I receive ideas for the one-shots from my viewers. That'd be cool if you could offer up some ideas of what you think I could turn a great one-shot into :) liiiike what should the next letter stand for? What do you guys think? Do tell! ^_^**

**Actually, my 'F' one-shot idea came from the mind of Midnight4568 who is one of my reviewers (and because of that she's automatically awesome ;) and so you can thank her wonderful mind for the idea of this next one-shot:**

* * *

**F**anfiction  


...

Nanami is a teenage girl.

And when you're a teenage girl, you have hormones.

And with the hormones comes certain... urges.

And with the urges, comes the need to indulge in certain... shameful acts.

Which brings us to her sitting in her bedroom, using the computer to fulfill her... needs.

Her needs that come from her hormones. If you know what I mean.

Okay, to get right down to it- she was in the process of writing a fanfiction. A sexy one. With sex in it. Among other shameful, sinful things...

"I really shouldn't be typing this..." She mumbled to herself, her fingers flying over the keys as she typed out the name 'Kurama'.

Really, she'd been dragging out the foreplay for much too long... her two characters should just do it already!

But she was a girl who loved the long scenes of perfectly sultry dragged-out foreplay... it made it...

_All the more steamy_... She thought, as her fingers paused on the keys when she heard a sound in her room with her.

She turned around. And her jaw dropped wide open at the sight she saw.

Mizuki was standing behind her, his own jaw slack and his green eyes wide in shock. His pupils were dilated in the darkness of her room, after all it was well past midnight (she didn't want to be caught doing what she was doing) and that usual innocent look about him seemed to be shattered as his eyes continued to rest on the computer screen just over her shoulder. They were skimming the words she had written.

"M-Mizuki!" She whispered, unable to say anything more. She didn't want to raise her voice either- because if Tomoe came in too... oh, she'd be devastated!

Not that she wasn't already.

"Is that... supposed to be about me? Me and... oh..." Mizuki's eyes kept reading on, and she quickly covered the screen with her arms.

"No! No, that was nothing! That was- that was..."

"A sex scene!" Mizuki had finally realized it.

"MIZUKI GET OUT OF HERE!" Nanami screeched, putting as much power into her words as she could with her face turning bright red at the same time, from the embarrassment at finally being caught.

Unable to stop his feet, the snake familiar was soon shuffling out of her room, and shutting the door quickly behind himself.

Nanami, in a panic that Tomoe would be there any second, quickly erased all that she wrote, closed the tab, and shut off the computer. She ran to her bed, just as the silver-haired fox entered the room shouting; "MIZUKI! If you're in here watching Nanami while she sleeps again I will personally claw out your eyes!"

Meanwhile, the snake familiar was standing outside in the crisp night air. He had left the shine to breathe for a moment, the words on the computer screen still floating around in his head.

He immediately blushed, and dove into the nearest bush, turning into a snake to slither away when he heard Tomoe's voice shouting from inside the shrine.

**G**reen

...

Nanami Momozono woke up with a terrible achy feeling in her bones. Sitting up in bed, she felt a little too hot in her own pajamas, but brushed it off as nothing and continued into the bathroom to wash her face. She turned on the faucet, grabbed a rag, and then thought better of the idea.

"I think a cool shower would do me good..." She mumbled to herself, and stripped down bare before turning on the faucet for the shower.

As she stepped under the cold water though, she immediately felt frozen over and switched it quickly back to warm. First washing down her damp and sticky skin with soap, she then turned to the shampoo bottle when something tugged at her all at once. She leaned a hand against the wall for support, trying to settle herself upright, but her head was filled with air and she was starting to hear things. The patter of the water going faded into the background as static began to fill her ears, and she quickly turned off the water, lurched out of the shower, and clung to her towel-

Just in time to collapse on the floor.

"_Nanami..."_

Nanami moaned, turning over in her bed. Wait... since when was she in her bed? Wasn't she just... showering...

"Nanami!"

"Tomoe!" She shot up, immediately reaching to cover her chest-

But she wasn't in her towel. She was in her pajamas.

Though she was about to yell at Tomoe for changing her (and seeing her naked) without her consent, she closed her mouth when she saw the worried look on his face.

"Nanami, what happened?"

"I was in the shower... and I felt funny and tried to get out but then I passed out I guess." She scratched her head, and then pulled her hand away and winced- there was a huge bump at the back of her head.

Tomoe nodded.

"I wanted to find Mizuki and have him take care of you while I made you some food, but he's not in the house."

Nanami's cheeks immediately reddened as she remembered the last encounter she'd had with her snake familiar.

"Ahhhumm... yes, he must be out... doing stuff..."

Tomoe looked suspicious for a moment, but then suddenly the small girl in the bed before him lurched forward, and an ugly green shade came across her face.

"Tomoe, I think I'm about to-"

No sooner had she said the words than he had placed a bucket in front of her and she was hurling into it with great heaves, her body shaking. Tomoe collected up her long hair, scraping it lightly behind her shoulder with his claws, and held it back for her as she threw up; gently rubbing circles over her back as her body trembled.

"I- I'm sorry... I couldn't help it..." She sniffed when she was done, pulling away from the bucket, which he set aside.

"You need to fill your stomach after that. You're weak and dehydrated."

Without another word he picked her up, cradling her in his arms and acting totally unfazed by the fact that she had just blown chunks in front of him.

He took her into the kitchen. Set her down carefully on a chair by the counter, and took some cushions from the next room to put behind her back and head. He also placed a blanket over her lap, and made her drink some warm salt water and gargle it in her sore throat.

"Tomoe, what are you doing?" Nanami asked, her nose shriveling up when she smelled something _gross__, _something_ green, _and it certainly wasn't ice cream for her sore throat, like he'd just promised her.

"You really think I'm going to let you have ice cream when you're so sick?" He scoffed, and though his back was turned distinctly to her, she could just catch the steam rising from the contents of the pan of _something_ he was stirring at the stove.

"Are those- vegetables?"

"You need to eat something healthy so your immune system can fight off the sickness you have." He plainly stated, effectively avoiding her question.

"Don't tell me they're mushrooms!"

Tomoe rolled his eyes, turning only for a moment to face her and assure; "They're not mushrooms." He turned back to the pan. "Asparagus, spinach, and kale. Good greens with high nutrients. I'll season them properly so you won't hate it so much."

Nanami's face seemed to turn green again when she thought about putting all THAT into her mouth. "That sounds disgusting."

Tomoe's ears twitched.

"I said I'll make it taste better."

"No, I don't want to eat it at all."

"Too bad. It's ready." Tomoe turned around, and the aroma coming from the pan he held made Nanami want to gag.

Her eyes narrowed on him. "You're evil."

He only took one piece of spinach, and enjoyed it as he placed it in his mouth. "No, you're just stubborn."

"Tomoe- mft!"

He quickly stuffed her mouth with a whole mouthful of spinach, kale, and asparagus, and wouldn't release his hand until she swallowed. Glaring at him, she did so, blushing as he smiled and wiped his thumb across her lips. "Was that so bad?"

Actually, it wasn't. But being her stubborn self, she refused to admit that to him. Still with a bright blush on her face, she turned her head away and sighed. "Yes. Never do that again."

Tomoe only laughed, lightly, swiftly, it was almost like a smooth breeze that traveled throughout the room and then left just as suddenly. His eyes narrowed on her happily as she glanced up at him in awe.

"I just want my master to get feeling better." He said, pulling a fork almost magically from his sleeve and sliding a plateful of the greens towards her along with the silverware.

Taking the fork, Nanami stared down at the plate. She looked up at Tomoe, but he had already turned around, cleaning up the mess he'd made at the counter and stove.

She looked back at the plate.

And smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there viewers! Hope you liked how 'F' and 'G' turned out. :)**

******Just to repeat myself- the way I want this story to progress is like so: I receive ideas for the one-shots from my viewers. That's you guys! So just know if you have an idea, I'll credit you for it and probably accept it for one of my one-shots. **

******Thanks for reading and favorite, follow, and review if you please!**

******I accept flames and/or constructive criticism. Or really ALL types of responses to my story. **

******Again, thanks for reading!**

******With love,**

******CK :***


	6. H' is for Halloween & Hot chocolate

**A/N: Now, for crediting my lovely fans~**

**'H' - (Halloween) inspired by BlackLily666, (Hot Chocolate) requested by BurningCrashingRaining**

**Please enjoy :3 **

**ps- H is really really long. I don't know if that's good thing or a bad thing, but I just couldn't bring myself to shorten it up sooo... hope it's good despite its length!**

* * *

**H**alloween & **H**ot chocolate

...

Nanami had just finished up adjusting her costume, placing the headband slowly on her head when-

"Nanami, dinner is ready-"

She quickly dove into the nearby closet, slamming the doors behind her. Soon after she heard a sigh, and then there was a knock on the closet door and a sultry voice whispered.

"Nanami..."

She shivered at the sound. "What Tomoe?"

"Come eat dinner."

"No! I- I told you there would be food at the party and... and..."

_And I really don't want you to see me in my costume! Oh, why did I let Kei pick it out for me?!_

Outside of the closet doors, Tomoe scowled.

"No," He sounded agitated. "You told me to make you dinner before you left."

_Crap! I did say that! _

"Yeah but I was lying!"

Tomoe's ears twitched at this. Then, in a dangerous, threatening tone, he said; "You _lied_ to me, Nanami?"

"Y-yes but I only did it to get you to go away!" She squealed, remembering when he'd come to her door to check on her and she was just getting into her costume. She had yelled on excuse for him to make dinner, which had worked, thankfully.

Despite the sadness that was starting to seep into Tomoe's heart, he scowled, settling on becoming angry with her.

"Why would you want to do that? Have I done something wrong?"

"NO!"

Okay, now he was just confused. He gritted his teeth. "Then what is it?"

"It's nothing!"

"Have I not lived up to your expectations?"

"NO! Of course you have, Tomoe-"

"Have I not washed your clothes properly, cleaned the shrine perfectly, and endured school just for you? Or was that all in my imagination?"

"Tomoe, stop, that's not at all wha-"

"Then maybe," His voice was hard, maybe even a little hurt. He felt unwanted and it didn't sit well with him. "You've just grown sick of my company."

Instantaneously the doors of the closet burst open and out tumbled Nanami- headed directly for her familiar's chest.

Together, they fell to the floor, which was a good enough position for Nanami to grab his face, turn it up towards her, and stare him right in eyes.

"That is never, ever, going to happen. You know I love you."

She watched him as he met her eyes, his ears flattened as if reflecting a saddened persona, but then they instantly perked upwards at her words, and she saw him look away, almost as if he was embarrassed.

As Tomoe looked away from her face, relieved at her words, his eyes traveled over the rest of her and he immediately tensed up beneath her.

She was straddling him now, not that that had never happened before, it actually happened regularly, always accidentally (she tripped into him or was going for a surprise hug, or he had to catch her and they both ended up falling to the floor together), but still- every other time it was fine because she was _dressed properly_. But right now, he was not okay with her straddling him, at least not in THAT outfit.

"Nanami." He said quietly, so quietly in fact that she leaned forward to hear him better. He stiffened more. "What exactly do you have on?"

It took a moment for the girl to realize what he had said. She gave him a quizzical look, then looked down at herself, and her eyes widened. Jumping off of him and blushing even more than she already was as she realized her position on top of him, she rushed to the closet again, slamming the doors shut behind her.

Standing and brushing off his robes, Tomoe headed out of the room. When he was at the door, he called out to her though.

"Come and eat dinner before you leave. I don't want it going to waste."

Nanami peaked out of the closet as he shut her bedroom door behind him.

ooo

Nanami walked into the kitchen still clad in her costume- though it was strategically covered up by a large blanket she was clinging to for dear life.

When Tomoe turned around to face her, a plate for her in his hands, she noticed that he wouldn't look at her and there was a slightly more pinkened hue to his cheeks. He handed her the food quickly and then turned around, keeping his back to her as he silently started cleaning up the small mess that had collected on the counter.

When she had finished eating, Nanami was thinking about what to do to make this less awkward. He was avoiding her like the plague and they both were extremely aware of the reason why.

"I really hate Kei right now..." Nanami grumbled to herself aloud, albeit quietly.

However the kitsune had particularly good hearing.

"What's the matter?" He asked nonchalantly, though she could tell just by looking at him he was still tense and uncomfortable.

_Curse you Ueshima! _She cursed Kei's name again, and put on her best cherry voice.

"Oh it's nothing Tomoe!"

He glanced over his shoulder- barely- and when he spotted the blanket covering her form he seemed to relax a bit, even turning to face her now.

"Are you done eating?"

"Huh?" She blinked at him, startled.

"You should head to your party if you're done eating." He locked his jaw, trying to look unfazed.

Then it struck him. What if there were other men at that party? And they saw her dressed like that- he wouldn't allow it.

"What is this party for anyway?" He suddenly was interrogating her now.

"It's Halloween, silly." She began cackling awkwardly, not her usual laugh. He narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"I don't care. Just what kind of party is it?"

"Whaddaya mean?"

He leaned towards her slightly over the counter. "Will all your friends be attending?"

"Yup!" She looked away from his intense gaze. He studied her carefully- she looked nervous.

"Will there be- other men there?"

She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. Was she playing innocent? No, not when she was in an outfit like that!

"What-"

Suddenly, an insistent ringing broke up their conversation. Nanami flew into the other room, grappling for her phone and glad for the interruption.

"Kei!" _I am so going to kill you! _"Hi!"

"Nanami you wouldn't believe how packed this party is! And there's cute boys too- you're gonna be so glad I picked out that outfit for you!"

"Kei, I don't think I'm going to-"

"Stop right there! You promised me you'd wear whatever I picked out for you, didn't you?"

"...Crap. I did promise, didn't I?"

"So you're wearing it! Anyway, hurry up already, you're taking forever getting here."

_Well that costume was a bit hard to get into! I couldn't even figure it out at first!_

"Okay," She gritted her teeth. "I'll be there soon."

"You better be! Bye!"

The phone was dropped on the floor by Nanami, who got up carefully and walked back into the kitchen.

"Nanami."

She looked up, not even through the hallway yet, and saw Tomoe standing with his arms folded over a blanket.

The blanket that had been covering up her costume.

He was looking her right in the eye, almost like he was challenging her, and she wanted to go dig herself a hole and hide in it forever. Being under that watchful gaze while wearing practically nothing was both an awful and somehow exciting experience. How it was exciting, she didn't exactly know yet. But her stomach felt like it was bubbling.

"Are you really going to go out in public like that?" His eyes roamed her carefully, almost hungrily.

"Yeah- y-yes. It is a costume party and so I have to dress up-"

"Oh?" His eyes were back on hers, a scary glint in them. "Tell me, exactly what are you supposed to be?"

"A cat." She pointed to her head where the headband with cat ears on it sat oh-so-innocently.

Tomoe's own set of ears twitched in annoyance. Really, that was the only innocent part of her little costume. His eyes narrowed to sparkling slits. He would have to do something about this... but he didn't want to upset her or ruin her fun tonight.

"Alright." He suddenly announced, handing her back the blanket and walking past her. "I'll escort you to the party. Let's go, before you're late."

ooo

Nanami was completely confused at what was going on.

After she had entered the roomful of noisy teens dressed in costumes, some even as revealing as her own, several different scenarios had kept occurring.

First off Kei had greeted her and immediately commented on how boys would come crawling to Nanami all night with her dressed as she was. This, didn't exactly excite Nanami in the least. If anything this was bad, bad news.

After that, Kei's words were proven true, though there was a strange pattern every time it happened.

A guy would walk up to Nanami, they'd talk, dance to the music a little. And as soon as she would turn her back, he'd be gone.

It happened EVERY TIME. It was WEIRD. She had started to search around for them after that, but soon she'd grown tired of it and just tried to enjoy the party. Though it was hard to when everyone who talked to her (being all guys, actually) kept disappearing.

"Maybe it's some crazy Halloween curse..." She said, walking through the crowds lazily with a drink in her hands. It was alcoholic, but it was her first cup so she supposed she wasn't drunk enough to be imagining the disappearances.

Suddenly, she thought she saw something familiar through the crowd. It swished past her in a quick blur, a flash of silver that looked almost like... a tail?

Instantly it struck curiosity from within her, and she followed after it. It had quickly made a disappearance by the back door, so she walked out into the night and found herself standing outside alone, in the pitch black with the only thing illuminating the darkness around her the big full moon in the sky. There was a chilly October wind and with her severe lack of clothing she began shivering immediately.

She took another sip from her drink, reveling in how warm and steamy it was- the chocolate taste delving into her tongue in a lovely sort of way.

Wait-

"Is this...?" She peered into her cup, which had steam rising from it that wasn't there before. This wasn't sake anymore, it was- hot chocolate?!

"Some sort of Halloween magic... or else I really am drunk." She said aloud, leaning against a tree for some support.

Suddenly the tree started to move under her back, and then it sprouted two long, elegant arms that wrapped around her from behind. One of the hands slid over her bare stomach, warming her to her core. The feel of these hands... felt strangely familiar...

Wait, since when did trees grow arms and hands and start to-?

"EEK!" She squealed when she felt the warmth of a tongue at her cheek.

"That's not the sound a cat makes..." Said the voice of the tree, withdrawing its tongue and holding her close.

No, it was NOT a tree, DEFINATELY not. It was- that voice was- invitingly deep and beautiful. Powerful, as if other-worldly...

"Tomoe?!" She spun around, and he caught her hand with the hot chocolate in it quickly before it spilled all over them.

His eyes seemed to glint more maliciously, more hungrily than she remembered in the dark. The faint light from the moon illuminated his silver hair and fox ears in a hazy-beautiful sort of way. It was like a dream.

"Nanami." He said, staring down at her and practically purring her name.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I stayed after I dropped you off."

"But- but WHY?"

"So I could keep other men away from you," His fingers trailed up her stomach and to her shoulder. "and make sure you don't get drunk and do something stupid." His hand found her face and cupped it, his own face growing closer to hers as he glared down at her in a serious but tempting sort of way.

She shivered as the wind picked up, blowing both of their hair into each other's faces. Tomoe seemed oblivious to it though, his hand still cupping her face and his face so near now that their foreheads touched in the dark.

"Tell me," He said, his voice like spun silk. "how am I supposed to know you love me, when you're trying to tempt others?"

She gasped, trying to get her bearings. His body had pressed closer to her as well, her bare stomach pressed warmly against his soft robes. She was warming up fast, despite the night's icy wind.

"B-but... Tomoe, you know I love you." She repeated the phrase she's told him earlier.

"Hmm..." His nose glanced her cheek as he turned his head, lowering it a tad. "No, I don't think I do."

"Tomoe, I'm only at this party because I thought it sounded fun. I was planning on asking you to come with, but... I didn't think you'd have any fun. AND, I'm only wearing this because I promised Kei she could pick out my outfit!"

He leaned back, pulling away from her suddenly, which again left her shivering. She instantly missed his warmth.

"Are you _lying _again, Nanami?" He asked, and she started to speak though he cut her off. "It's alright. I'll leave."

He turned his back to her, but she was quick to grip his sleeve. He turned his head, but stayed facing away from her.

"Wait." She looked up at him, smiling weakly, hopefully. "Stay... er, since you're here anyway... you should- sit and have a drink with me. This IS a party."

"I don't want any of their poorly-made beverages." Tomoe stated disinterestedly.

"Then share some of this hot chocolate with me."

She cringed. _Crap, did that sound too weird?_

The small smile Tomoe sent her made her feel even more weird about it.

"T-Tomoe?" She shivered again against the wind, watching him grin like that with a certain glint in his eye.

Then it all happened in a flash of silver moonlight and fur.

She dropped the hot chocolate, forgetting the taste of it inside of Tomoe's mouth, which was much more steamy and hot than the sugary drink.

He kissed her with a needy sense of love, almost like a lost pet that had been missing and keening for its master- nonetheless it was a powerful kiss. When he pulled away from her, she was dazed but he was wide awake, looking down at her with adoration in his eyes.

"I have to say," He said in a light, prideful tone. "I prepared it perfectly."

Nanami started nodding at his words. "Uh... uh-huh. It's the best hot chocolate I've ever tasted..." She said breathlessly.

"You can keep the outfit on." He suddenly announced, eyeing her with lust in his eyes. "But only for me to see."

Nanami tried to scowl at him, but he leaned in fairly close, staring her down with half-lidded eyes as he licked his lips.

"Should we go share some more 'hot chocolate', back at the shrine, Nanami?"

The blush that lit her face seemed to help light their way home that night.

* * *

**A/N: I dunno if Tomoe seemed a bit OOC in this or not, but seeing him needy and jealous was fun for me, what about you?**

**Anyway, wow, I haven't seen you guys since last year! ;-)**

**I hope everyone is enjoying what I write! Just to answer a question I've received- no, they actually are not in chronological order. Well, some of the are, but it's mainly just random events at random times. **

******Thanks for reading and if you like my fic then please show support by following, favoriting, and/or reviewing! **

******I accept ALL types of responses to my story.**

******This is late in coming but, happy new year!**

******CK :***


	7. I' is for Ice Cream

**A/N: To be honest, 'I' was going to be fore 'Illiterate'. But I had zero idea how to write it... and I really wanted to get 'I' posted for you guys so then I could do 'J' cuz you just know'J' will be good ;) So sorry I basically had writers block for the idea of 'Illiterate' and I took the easy way out and did 'Ice Cream'. **

**But I did put a bit of a twist on it... hehehe... you'll see. :3**

* * *

**I**ce Cream**  
**

...

"Nanami, it's time to go to school."

A flash of hair flew past his face and around the corner. Sighing, Tomoe hurried after the girl, only to find the next room she'd disappeared to, empty.

"Nanami..." He groaned. "Come out already. You have to go to school."

Giggling resounded from the hallway.

_Damn. _Tomoe thought, spinning around and heading back where he had been. _This girl just slips past you..._

"Nanami." He said in a stern voice. "It's time for schoo-ahh!"

He spun around, seeing small hands grabbing his tail.

"Fluffy." Said the little girl with a smile, pushing her chubby face into the fur.

Yes, that's right. Like Tomoe had been once turned into a child, Nanami was now, a child.

"Nanami." He grunted, grabbing her hand and trying to swish his tail away from her. "Let go of my tail."

"No!" She said stubbornly, clinging to it for dear life. He winced. How did such a small child have such a firm hold on him?

Well, he asked himself that every day...

"I want ice cream."

"Too bad. You had ice cream yesterday. You have to go to school, Nanami."

She cocked her head to one side and stared at him with big, brown eyes. "Can I touch your ears?" Her small voice was sweet, but feigning innocence.

"No, you can't."

"I wanna!"

"You don't get to."

"Tomoe's mean!" She let go of his tail, her eyes starting to tear up.

"Bt-" He froze, not knowing what to do.

"Tomoe's MEAN." She called again, turning around and walking away from him.

He nearly slapped a hand to his face in frustration. "Really, Nanami. We have to go to school. Don't you want to learn?"

"I want ice cream."

This time he smacked his forehead. "Nanami! You can't have anymore ice cream!"

She turned her head, her hair flowing around her in almost slow-motion as she smiled and her eyes shined up at him. "Pleeeaaase?"

His ears flattened, straight across the top of his head. He looked away from that adorable face, and muttered hurriedly through pursed lips; "Okay fine we'll go get ice cream today."

She beamed at him, and he stole a glance at her before immediately looking away again. A small blush was fluttering over his pale cheeks.

"Ice cream! Yaaaaaayyy!" She ran around, giggling and dancing, until he scooped her up and started to carry her to her room. "Huh?" She looked around as he carried her.

"We're going to school first." He stated as she started to reach towards his ears. "And don't touch my ears, Nanami!"

Of course, she grabbed both his ears and lifted her head to the fur, squishing her cheeks to the closest one. "Shooo soooofft..."

Tomoe blushed, feeling her tiny fingers along the sensitivity of his ears. "You need to get dressed for school-"

"No. I want Tomoe to take me out for ice cream. Like a date!"

He paused. "A... date?"

"Yeah!" She giggled when his ears twitched.

"Why?" He pulled her off of his ears, setting her gently on the ground in front of him as he bent down.

"Because I like ice cream." She said, pouting when she didn't get to touch his ears anymore.

"No, why a date?"

"Oh." She thought for a moment, looking down at the floor. When she suddenly looked back up at him, her smile was adorably cheeky. "Because I like Tomoe!"

He blushed again, not being able to help it because of how cute she was. That smile could light up his world every day- any day.

"Well," He said, grabbing her hand in his. She looked up at him with curious eyes. "I love Nanami."

Standing and turning around, he pulled her with him out of the bedroom. When they got to the entryway of the shrine he already had her coat and was putting it on her as she curiously watched him at his work.

"Tomoe?" She asked when they walked outside together. "Where are we going?"

He sighed in defeat. "To get ice cream."

With a happy giggle, she clung to his tail again, squeezing it until he had to scold her to stop.

...

"Tomoe?"

Tomoe shook his head, opening his eyes to see Nanami, older Nanami, sitting across from him. He looked down. He had a bowl of ice cream in front of him, as did she.

"What's up?" She asked him, watching his face closely.

He nodded his head to her, and decided to avoid her question. He wasn't daydreaming about how cute of a kid she must've been, that was for sure...

"Is it good, Nanami?"

She smiled, looking down at her strawberry and vanilla ice cream scoops. "Normally I get plain strawberry, or cherry, but adding vanilla for a change was yummy!"

He admired her face as she talked. Her bright smile, flushed cheeks, and big brown eyes... she was just as adorable as a little kid, even though she was a young adult.

"Nanami."

She looked up at him, surprised by his tone, and he leaned quickly over the table and kissed her on the lips. It was a soft, gentle kiss.

When he pulled back again, he watched her face and smiled at her reaction. Her face was glowing in all sorts of red shades now, and her eyes were wide open and shocked.

"I love Nanami."

She smiled at him, reaching forward to cup his face and pull him closer again.

"I love..." She let go of his face suddenly, grabbing her ice cream spoon and putting more of the sugary substance into her mouth. "Ice cream... Mmm."

So she was teasing him? Ha.

Tomoe was quick in grabbing her bowl of ice cream from her and pulling her forward by the arm, kissing her again on the lips...

When he pulled back again, he smiled at her and held her hand across the table. "No more ice cream for you."

She frowned. "Give me my ice cream back!"

"No."

"I want ice cream."

"Too bad."

"Tomoe's so mean..." She mumbled, which only caused him to smile.

_And Nanami's so cute..._

* * *

**A/N: Can we all just take a moment to go 'Aaawwwwwwwwww'**

**Okay, now that that's over. I hope you enjoyed the twist of sorts that I put on this one! :D**

**I love you all and thank you for reading AND please review for moi!**

**CK :***


	8. J' is for Jealousy

**A/N: Heyy theerree...**

**look I know it's a late update. but at least it hasn't been a whole entire month! **

**(wait a minute, today's the first day of February isn't it... crap.) Eh-heh... ^-^;**

**Requested by Destinies Entwined... who I'm guessing loves jealous Tomoe as much as I do ;) **

**Okay let's all just own up to it. Jealous Tomoe is a favorite. **

* * *

**J**ealousy

...

Nanami wasn't used to Tomoe's jealous side too much, because it didn't really come out that often.

But judging by the way he was glaring at the kitten she'd just spotted, he was, somehow, jealous right now.

She let her fingers trail along the stray's brown, silken fur, giggling when the small animal purred lovingly at the touch, back arching slightly against her hand.

"Nanami, we have to get home. It's about to rain." An impatient (jealous) Tomoe spoke up.

The land god glanced at her familiar, who had now crossed his arms and was tapping his food on the steps leading up to the shrine. He looked really peeved about the current situation, and she withheld a giggle when one fox ear twitched in irritation.

"Okay," She murmured, and cuddled the small kitten up into her arms. "Let's g-"

"What are you doing?" Tomoe sounded completely irked.

She blinked over at him. "What am I-"

"_He_ can't come with us." Tomoe glared pointedly at the small brown cat, who was now licking Nanami's arm affectionately.

"Oh? And why can't he?" Nanami challenged, moving her fingers to scratch the adorable animal's head. She giggled when its tongue moved to then lick her wrist.

As it started to rain a little bit, the drops that hit Tomoe seemed to sizzle out at his burning temper, making it so that steam started to billow around him in small clouds. Nanami noted that it reminded her of a steamed vegetable, and then her stomach was growling.

"Let's go eat, and get out of this rain, Tomoe." She offered, innocently starting to walk away-

He grabbed the collar of her shirt. "Put him down." He ordered her.

"Don't wanna!"

Tomoe's eyes zeroed in on the little attention-hogging kitten in his master's hands, which was now glaring right back at him, it's head laid close to Nanami's chest.

'Nanami~ Nanami~ Nanami~' was what it seemed to purr against the girl's skin, and Tomoe swore inside his head, getting all the more pent up with rage and envy.

"Tomoe."

Suddenly, his amethyst eyes snapped back up to hers.

"If you don't let me save him from freezing to death out here, then you can both freeze together." Her tone was getting more and more cold. "If he stays outside, you stay outside. Understand?"

Tomoe's nose twitched, and his face was about to pull into one of extreme hatred towards the animal, but then Nanami said it again.

"UNDERSTOOD?"

"..."

And thus, with flattened ears, Tomoe followed his master back into the shrine as they finished climbing the steps and hurried out of the rain- the small stray cat still cradled into Nanami's arms as they went.

* * *

tick, tock, tick, tock...

The sound of the clock on the wall made both animal's ears twitch, but neither one let their eyes even so much as blink.

tick, tock, tick...

Both animal's heads shot up to look at the door as a new sound became apparent.

drip, drop, drip, drop...

Nanami walked out of the bathroom, a towel hugging her small frame and her hair dripping droplets of water onto the floor. She made a surprised noise and stepped back when, upon opening the bathroom door, she saw two watchful pairs of eyes, one a bright amber color surrounded by a mass of brown fur, and the other two a dark lavender surrounded by ivory-smooth skin.

Tomoe stood, leaning against the wall across from the bathroom, his arms folded casually, but his eyes on the alert. Standing next to him was the little brown stray cat, and both of them had their ears perked upwards, and their eyes zoned in on her.

"Uhhmmm... hi guys." She muttered, looking between the two awkwardly. For some reason, the atmosphere felt strangely tense. "What are you... doing?"

Tomoe was suddenly blushing slightly from embarrassment, and quickly looked to the floor at the brown animal, with a glare. Neither of them, were going to tell Nanami about there little staring contest.

"Nanami, get dressed, dinner's in the kitchen." Tomoe said, and walked past her with a swish of his tail, a slightly annoyed look on his face as he went.

"Okay Tomoe, be right there..." He heard her mutter, and then he tensed. Wait a minute, where had that cat gone off to...!

Whipping around, the fox was just in time to see Nanami opening her bedroom door, and the brown tail that disappeared behind it with her.

Barging into Nanami's room in less than a milisecond, Nanami was screaming, and the small brown rival was hissing.

"Tomoe! What are you doing?! You can't watch me undress! Baka, get out!"

Tomoe looked between the two, from the unwanted stray to Nanami, his master, not that foolish cat's. He huffed, trying to look less annoyed about the situation, but failing miserably. "I'll stay in here with you too."

Nanami opened her mouth to argue, but then she cocked her head in confusion. "Too?"

Tomoe felt his cheeks reddening. That damn cat! He folded his arms, giving Nanami a pointed look. "Well, you said it earlier. Where he goes, I go, right? So if he comes in here to watch you while you dress-"

"Watch me? Tomoe, he's just a cat! It doesn't matter if he watches me!" Nanami said, exasperated. What was wrong with Tomoe?!

"If I stay outside, he stays outside." Tomoe commented stubbornly, sounding much like Nanami had before when they were out in the rain.

"Well," Nanami smirked, and Tomoe didn't like it. "You're going to have to get used to this, if we're going to keep him."

At this, the fox familiar tensed up completely. His tail even puffed a little, flying around behind him in complete agitation. "WHAT?!"

Nanami folded her arms across the towel around her. "Yup. You heard me."

"He can't stay with us!" Tomoe's ears twitched, and his eyes fell on the brown mass of fur that had curled up, watching the argument from the floor. "Just look at how lazy he is! We already have Mizuki, we don't need another unhelpful bastard in the shrine!"

Nanami again opened her mouth to say something, but was momentarily paused. Did she just hear Tomoe call a stray kitten- a bastard? "Tomoe-"

"_Nanami_." Tomoe looked livid. "He is _not_ staying here with us."

The look he sent her made it clear enough to her. He wasn't budging.

"...Fine! I'll ask Ami or Kei if they want to keep him, I guess." Nanami said, begrudgingly. She felt bad about her decision, looking at the cat with 'I'm sorry' eyes, but Tomoe was being weirdly serious about this matter, and she had to take his side.

Tomoe huffed, trying to calm himself, and then he grinned slightly, happy he won the argument. "Good."

And as he reached over to help Nanami with her towel, there was a slight hissing sound, making him jump as a small flash of brown silk ran past him and started rubbing up against Nanami's legs in an affectionate, possessive manner.

"Aawww! But look at how cute he is, Tomoe! Can't we keep him, pretty please?"

Ears flattened, a scowl on his face, Tomoe grabbed the small animal, placing it quickly on the shelf behind him. Then, he grabbed Nanami and pulled her into a warm, possessive hug of his own.

"Stop paying attention to other men, Nanami..." He mumbled, cheeks flushing in slight fury. (and jealousy) He threw the cat a very rude, meaningful look that obviously screamed 'back off!'

"But Tomoe, he's just a cat-" She mumbled into his chest, but he just pulled her back and harshly kissed her before she could finish.

As he pulled back his eyes narrowed. "You're _my_ master, and nobody else's."

There was a hissing sound at these words, and Tomoe smiled triumphantly at the small, scruffy animal, before kissing Nanami again, this time for much longer, and much deeper, taking more and more pleasure from it as the animal behind them continued to hiss disapprovingly, while Tomoe's mouth melded with Nanami's.

And all the while, all Nanami could think was: _Kei and Ami better really want that cat..._

* * *

**A/N: I've decided I'm giving the stray cat in this chapter away, since obviously Nanami can't keep him.****  
**

**Who wants him? ;D**

**CK :***


End file.
